


These are the theme songs of The Flash and Vibe

by PunkyRaticate



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is an amazing singer, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyRaticate/pseuds/PunkyRaticate
Summary: In which Barry catches Cisco singing and the two discuss their theme songs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are hardly any new Flashvibe fics so I made one. Title is a parody of the very last line of the Jimmy Neutron theme song.

It was a Tuesday night.

Barry had a long day at work. He was in desperate need of ice cream, Netflix, and lots of cuddling on the couch with Cisco. He made a speedy trip to the nearest grocery store after he finished his Flash business and picked up a gallon of strawberry ice cream. 

Barry was trying to stuff the ice cream tub in Cisco’s cramped freezer when he heard beautiful singing coming from their bedroom. He paused and listened intently. 

Cisco was singing. And holy crap did he have a voice that sounded angelic. Barry smiled when he recognized it as Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen.

He’s heard other people singing it before, including Caitlin. (Her singing sounds like a blue jay with a sore throat.) But Cisco’s take on it was too amazing to ignore. In his opinion, Cisco’s take on it was the best one he’s ever heard. Freddie Mercury would be proud, he thought. He set the gallon of ice cream on the table. It had partially melted already. It would only take a few minutes to melt completely. He’d have to replace it afterwards. But it was totally worth it.

He quietly snuck over to the bedroom where Cisco was sitting at the edge of the bed with his laptop next to him and his Star Wars headphones plugged into it. Barry leaned on the edge of the doorframe with a loving smile on his face. It was adorable seeing Cisco singing and completely unaware that Barry was watching him as if he was giving him a private concert.

When the song finished. Cisco opened his eyes and squeaked. He was blushing redder than their suit. “Um. Hi Bar.” he said looking a little embarrassed. Not that he needed to be. “Whoa. That was amazing.” Barry said in awe. He plopped down next to him. 

“I wasn’t that-” Barry cut him off with a quick kiss. (It was his preferred method of keeping him from putting himself down all the time.)  
After they pulled apart. “I was bored that’s all.“ Cisco explained “Plus I thought it would be a good theme song for you.” he grinned.

“Well I do pass by like lady Godiva.” Barry joked. 

Cisco rolled his eyes playfully. “You know Lady Godiva rode a horse naked right?” 

“Oh. I didn’t know that.” Barry couldn’t help but wince at the memory of his fight with Plastique. He ended up running back to STAR labs in his birthday suit instead of the actual suit.

“I wonder what your theme song would be.” Barry asked.

“I already chose it. Good Vibrations by the Beach Boys. It’s an old song, but it just screams my name. “Here, you listen to it.” he pulled off his headphones and handed them to Barry. 

 

Barry listened to it intently. The lyrics sounded more like their theme song. But Cisco was very adamant about having Poker Face be their song even though it was the polar opposite of romantic. Barry chose not to mention that to him, though. “Whadya think?” Cisco asked with childlike enthusiasm in his voice. Barry thought for a moment. “It’s perfect babe.” he suddenly remembered that he left a bowl of Ice cream on the table and it was sure to be soup by now. “Oh um, I’m gotta run to the store. I think I might’ve accidentally left the ice cream out before I came in here…” Barry gave him a kiss on his forehead before zipping out of the house. Cisco laughed and put on his headphones and began to sing another song. 

 

I’m singing in the rain, what a glorious feeling…

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this isn't my best work but whatever.


End file.
